The present invention relates to drive arrangements and in particular, but not exclusively, to drive arrangements for driving shafts of electrically operated doors, shutters and the like.
Many doors, such as up-and-over garage doors, roller shutter doors and the like are provided with motors for driving the doors to open or dose. In previous proposals, the motor may be mounted on a framework or door surround but previous proposals have proved bulky or difficult and time consuming to fit, particularly when fitted to existing door systems in place of other motor arrangements.